Number Two
by MadMaudie
Summary: A demon mage named Kaylin who has the ower of healing as well as death. She is hunted by the angels of heaven. Heaven is portrayed as the antogonist. She has two companions one her brother the other her boyfriend.


"Give her to me now!" Ash screamed, gesturing with both hands towards Joren who held my limp body upright. Joren hesitated for only a second before handing me off to Ash who swung me into his arms, cradling me against his chest. "Hang on baby; I'll get these bands off as soon as we get in the clear." He muttered his lips brushing my forehead. I tried to talk but, my throat was raw from screaming, and Ash hurriedly put a hand over my mouth.

"Ash, we have to go now; they're coming!" Joren screamed back at us. I felt Ash tense as he got to his feet and ducked down running for all he was worth. A bullet whistled by his ear and I cringed against him. Joren, beside us now, turned to fire over his shoulder at our pursuers. "Fuck yes." Joren panted as he turned back around to keep pace with us.

I nudged Ashes chest with my head, he leaned down. "The bolt." I managed to croak out, just barely.

"SHIT!" He groaned turning to yell at Joren, "Behind that boulder now, they're releasing a bolt." He dived behind the huge rock looming ahead, closely followed by Joren. The energy rays of the electricity bolt shot from one of their cannons lit up the night sky. Briefly illuminating Ash, his platinum blonde hair swirled about his face caked with soot. His hair was just long enough to reach his brilliant pale green eyes.

Joren leaned over to touch Ash's shoulder his sky blue eyes worried, "How is she?" He asked looking down at me.

Ash shook his head, "She's so weak, if I could just get the bindings off; but we don't have time," he growled. He brushed hair out of my face. My lips were cracked and dry, and when I tried to open my mouth the blood welled up in my cuts afresh. "Kaylin, stop moving." Ash said gently. I didn't bother with a reply my throat was bloody and it was impossible to talk.

"God dammit, Kaylin." Joren wiped a hand across his face, and then through his coal black hair. Ash slowly ran his fingers gently through my hair, trying to place it back in some order. He knew I was self-conscious even now about my appearance. His fingers sought to comb the tangles out of my pale turquoise hair. I tried to smile, which ended only in coughing up blood. Joren wiped it away cursing quietly.

"Time to move, come on Joren." Ash boosted me up and, broke free of the trees into Srasri. We ran across the open ground ducking and weaving, the artillery behind us. I tried to wiggle my hands and only managed to make the golden bands dig deeper into my wrist. Gasping as the void blackness of my blood dripped onto Ash's shoe. He growled deep in his chest, "Stop moving Kaylin!" He swung me up and over his shoulder, so I had a clear view of the angels chasing us. Tears welled up in my Dark amethyst eyes, dripping to the ground. Every part of me hurt. I knew that the heavenly bonds keeping my wrists together behind my back were slowly killing me. I summoned up all the stamina I had left,

"Ash, the binds, I can't hang on much longer. Killing me." Ash shushed me, but speeded up considerably. Joren pulled out yet another gun and fired it back over his shoulders. I couldn't help but heave a little sigh of relief as the lead runners of the Holy Legion fell to the dirt.

Around night time I regained consciousness, I forgot when I lost it in the first place.

"Oh good you're awake." Joren said as he helped me sit up. "We're getting these binds off, but I need your magic Kaylin." I sighed and nodded. He rolled me gently onto my stomach, and unsheathed _Nightcrawler_. The blade sang with the fires of hell and I reached inside of me pulling at the tiny ball of magic stored there. It responded instantly to my touch. The purplish red threads streaming out of my fingertips to form the symbol of the five pointed star around a ram head, the feared and hated symbol of Satan. Joren raised _Nightcrawler_, asking, "You ready?" I did my best to nod. The blade came down, and with the piercing shriek of an angels death; the bands shattered to a billion strands of glittering light. My magic faded within me, as I let my hands flop down by my sides. Ash strode out of the clearing as I struggled to right myself. His build was muscled, and slender; he reached a total of six feet four inches. In his left hand he easily carried _Dante_; a demonic blade over half my height in length. He looked up his usually pale green eyes piercing, and saw me struggling to right myself. _Dante _lit up in flame falling into ashes. He stalked towards me his black combat pants smeared with my blood. His shirt was gone, and for a second I wondered where it was. I remembered he had put it on me when he broke into my cage, as I had no other clothes to speak of. The black tank top was a dress on me, and I clutched it to my body. Sitting down cross legged he pulled me into his lap, wiping black and golden blood from my hair. Smoke rose from his fingers as the angelic blood touched his skin. He didn't seem to notice, and began to spread a healing salve on the deep rings cut into my wrists. My magic was still too weak to attempt to heal myself or others. Joren sat down opposite Ash and took my feet in his hands; he spread the salve on my chapped feet wiping away dried blood. I looked at my brother his hands deftly reviving the circulation back into my toes. He looked up to meet my eyes, his expression was pained. I knew he was asking himself why out of all possible things I was chosen to have the gift of healing. Demons have death and dark magic, as well as the magic to heal I also had magic to kill. The Holy Legion never would have been after us if I didn't have the healer's touch. Angel's, they think only those with a pure soul can have the pure magic's. I am a demon, like Joren and Ash. I was unconventional; such good magic couldn't be in someone so "evil". The only solution was to extract my touch; except for the fact that is entirely impossible. The Legion of course doesn't take no for an answer and tries anyway, by any means necessary. In my time in captivity I had gone through almost every possible idea, bleeding out, starvation, torture, and they were just going to try sexual intercourse when Ash broke me out. The Legion adamantly said it was necessary, and that I didn't have any rights in how my body was used. I disagree, I am my own person and when someone, I don't care how holy you are; forces sex on me that is considered rape. I'm not on great terms with God but, I'm pretty sure that's a sin.

The salve did wonders to numb the pain and I felt myself relax. It had been months since I had a restful sleep. Joren carefully let go of my feet, and stood up brushing leaves and dirt off his backside, he disappeared into the darkness for more fire wood. I pulled my knees up towards my chest, and snuggled into Ash's lap, I could feel him smile in the darkness; as he rubbed my back with a gentle hand.

I woke to a slight drizzle, rolling up off my back I looked for Joren or Ash, no one. My skin was already mostly healed, although the deep cuts around my wrists were still raw. I sighed; those would take a while to heal. I sat up straighter and pulled my legs into lotus position, resting my palms upright on my knees. Middle finger touching thumb, I reached into myself pulling at my magic. I felt the tiny ball, shrunk from being buried away from my captors. I nudged at it with my mind, nurturing it to loosen and open. The tiny violet threads responded first, stretching up towards my heart center. Seconds later the ruby ones followed, twining around violet. They flowed upwards into my chest and, out my fingers. Each individual thread laid a gentle arm around me until I was covered in a sheath of amethyst and ruby. Breathing deeply I took stock of my powers, the violet of healing, and the ruby of death. Bringing one palm to the ground I focused my energy, and a rose ascended from the dirt in front of me. Bringing my right hand, buzzing with ruby tendrils; I touched the flower. It sizzled and wilted decomposing back into the earth. Joren came back to me doing a pattern dance, as my magic ripple around me. He carried in his arms several pieces of firewood which he set down, then settled to watch. Finishing with a spin, I collected the tendrils, and let them fade back into my skin.

"Got your gift back, huh?" He asked mildly.

I nodded smiling, "It feels so good to use it after so long, and I think it's stronger just like me." I snapped a finger watching as a small flame appeared on the tip of my index finger. Joren stared at the reddish purplish flame, and snapped his own fingers. A small orange flame appeared on his finger, and he we grinned at each other. Joren was strikingly handsome. He would have no trouble with getting girls. His coal black hair was cut short and spiked forwards. His tanned skin was flawless, he had a strong nose and determined jaw line. He had the most brilliant blue eyes; the only match was that of the sky on a clear day. His build was strong and slender. He reminded me of a cat whenever he walked or fought. Smooth and effortless, he was the best at fire arms and very good with a sword.

Ash broke out of the clearing sweat glistening on the tips of his hair. Joren whirled in one smooth moment his feet taking him into a hunter's crouch.

"Behind me, get her and go. I'll hold them off." Ash panted. Joren went to grab my arm and lift me over his shoulder; I danced out of his grip.

"No." I walked forward slowly gathering myself. "This is my fight too. You've done enough for me let me help." I shrugged out my shoulders, cracking my knuckles. I didn't know I was grinning recklessly, a merciless glint in my eye. Ash turned towards me about to object, but Joren stopped him gesturing at me.

"Look at her face bro, they don't stand a chance. You know Kaylin when she gets mad." Ash took another glance at my face and, allowed _Dante_ and _Othello_ to rest across his shoulders,

"Oh hell" He muttered and got out of my way. My bare feet tingled in the long grass, as I positioned myself in the middle of the clearing. The tank top flapped around my upper thighs, its blackness contrasting with my pale skin and turquoise hair. I drew in a breath, and focused my violet eyes towards the fringe of dark trees. He broke through the clearing first. His fiery orange hair framing a handsome face; his snapping stone eyes laid to rest on me. His mouth turned up into a cocky sneer. I smiled, it wasn't a nice smile. I brought my arms out stretching to both sides like wings. Circling them upwards I gathered my anger into a tight compact ball. Bringing my palms together at heart center, I watched as the plum and ruby colored tendrils swirled around my fingers. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, seeing the Holy Legion in my mind's eye begin their charge. The small smile I had, wiped itself off my face, replacing my emotions with placidness, waiting. One hundred meters away now fifty, they came. I knew Raphael would hang back, that was just his way. I could feel his stony gaze on me and I almost smiled. I would show him something alright, something called fear. If he wanted a demon, I would show him one. Twenty meters and my eyes snapped open full of unfathomable rage. I flung my palms apart unleashing a tidal wave of power over the approaching threat. The first twenty-five meters of bodies disintegrated immediately. The back runners fell to the ground screaming in agony as the flames of hell licked up their bodies. I caught Raphael's shock filled eyes as he threw up a shield of white light. My amethyst powers fell away, but the ruby spears clashed with his shield. Golden tendrils streamed off of Raphael's body charging to help his oppressed shield. Only a few lances of my power got through his shield, to inflict damage on him. It was enough. He hissed in pain gasping for air as he stumbled backwards golden blood streaming from the cuts on his arms. I smiled and swayed; exhausting myself was worth it. He began to charge forwards his eyes a dark mask of anger, and promptly ground to a halt as Joren and Ash appeared on both sides of me weapons drawn. Joren locked eyes with Raphael black power rolling of him in a roiling mass of tentacles. Both of them reached down at the same time not taking their eyes off of Raphael, and grabbed an arm setting me on my feet. They braced me, and Ash glared at Raphael sticking _Dante_ in the dirt and leaving _Othello_ in its sheath across his back, daring the other boy. Raphael is many things, but one thing he is not, is stupid. He turned on a heel casting one last glance at me he flipped us all of and disappeared back into the trees.


End file.
